Living Our Love Song
by Becky Sky
Summary: A reflection on the link between love and fairy tales through the eyes of one of the guys... song fic, oneshot, song is by Jason Michael Carroll


Living Our Love Song

Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back two years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you that I'd be your man  
So many things have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love still going strong

Dusk settled over the city of New Olympia early in the summer, sending its pale light to kiss the faces of those who strayed to the beach. Waves crashed gently against the sand, foam collecting on the edges of the coast. The water was cool and inviting, and a husband and wife splashed through its depths, laughing and splashing each other.

The man, tall and tanned, with dark eyes like that of the night, looked down at his wife with love. He was still amazed that she was his. Her light strawberry blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, and her green eyes shone blue in the pale light of twilight. She staggered onto the beach, still giggling, breathless, and her shoulders heaving. And yet all he could do was watch her, smiling at him, her hair wet and damp, sticking to her face like paper to glue.

He remembered years ago when they had first married, and the stress on their relationship had been so very tough because of his job, nearly splitting them apart. But they had conquered it; and here they were now: a boy and his princess, still as much in love as when they'd married.

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwood boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song

She ran towards him, amused with his thoughtful looks, and she grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the shore, hauling him back to the world of real life. But he just wanted to stay in their fairy tale land forever and ever.

"It's time to leave," she said softly, but he shook his head stubbornly, scooping her up in his big strong arms and whirling her around, laughing as her shrieks of delight filled the air, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, and the perfume of the sea in her hair.

He let her down, but didn't let her go. He began to dance to a slow, romantic song that only they could hear: in the beat of the waves against the beach, and the rhythm of the gulls cries. The wind sang the melody, gently whistling through her hair, sending it whipping around them as if to dance along.

She sighed in contentment and laid her head against his shoulder, letting him lead her in their waltz as they spun across worlds that didn't exist to others. For them, they weren't on a beach. They were in heaven, wings curled to their sides and halos dotting their brows. Here their robes were clean and fresh, decorated with nothing but the hope and faith of their love.

And when they opened their eyes they saw stars twinkling and the moon shining overhead, watching them, the only audience to their ballad. In their world, they were clapping quietly, cheering the couple's perseverance and determination to make things work. As they twirled and leapt, invigorated, their audience watched in awe.

But all he could think about was her.

Oh darling, would you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are  
Just wanna lay you down, say I love you  
Without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talkin' about  
Yeaaahhhhh

When they were together, everything that was wrong in the world vanished like yesterday, leaving them in peace and harmony. She was his fairytale dream come true, and every time she looked at him, eyes shining, he knew he would do anything to be able to make her look at him like that again. This was a love far deeper than anything most people knew; this was a love that had gotten them through a fire that had destroyed everything, three miscarriages, and the divorce of close friends, and all the trials that come with that. This was true love, and he felt it in his bones. He was so blessed; things like this just didn't happen that often, especially between people from such different worlds: him, from the middle class family, working to earn a living, and her, rich, beautiful, and powerful, but with brains and a heart of gold to match.

She was his world within the world, and he loved her more then anything on earth. Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes shone with love when she looked at their children, and how she always looked to him for comfort when she was sad, that neediness making him feel loved and appreciated.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she answered by leaning in closer to him, hugging him tightly. It made him remember the day when he had proposed to her in the presence of their close friends and family. He recollected the stunned faces of her father and mother, and the glances between their friends, all betting it wouldn't last a year. He smiled to himself. It felt good to show them that they were wrong; that they were stronger then everyone else thought. They had survived to raise two healthy children, a boy and a girl, and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

He chuckled as he realized that his wife had fallen asleep against his chest, her long lashes casting shadows on her high cheek bones. Her hair was still damp and cool against his skin, and he thought she looked like the princess of the wild woods or the untamed seas. Just earlier that day she had made herself a crown of seashells, placing it across her brow and singing a song so beautiful the mermaids would be green with jealousy.

He retrieved the crown where it had fallen when she fell asleep, and with great care not to wake her, he placed it on her head, crowning her his queen and princess of the seashore. He guided her over to the picnic blanket they had brought along with them, laying her down so she slept comfortably. Resting with her hands across her stomach and her face lighted up by her quiet smile, she looked like a guardian angel.

He sat by her side, hands across his knees, glancing up at the darkening sky thoughtfully, contemplating his life and endeavours. She shifted next to him, reminding him that he was entitled to sleep as well. He lay down, and she sighed softly, reaching for his hand in the darkness. Fingers entwined, she slept serenely, trusting him to keep her safe from any danger as she slumbered.

He looked over and smiled at her, running his fingers gently over her face, rejoicing that she was his. He would never admit this to anyone, but he often thought of them as a knight and his lady, battling monsters that were everyday life and raising children in his castle that was their cottage by the seaside.

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
backwood boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Don't it feel good to prove 'em wrong  
livin' our love song, it feels good to prove  
em wrong, just livin' our love song

Stars glittered and the moon gleamed silver as the knight and his lady rested, their hopes and dreams for tomorrow bonded by their love of each other.

Some think that fairy tales are the work of those who have nothing better to do; but for some they are the key to finding the truth in their own lives. And for these two souls, it was exactly that. They found the same love they had for each other in these tales; the message about love conquering all motivating them to find the strength to do the same.

When their friends laughed and said it'd never work out, they just remembered the fairy tales they had read about as kids and smiled and went along, but in truth, inside they were singing their love song.

**A/n: Just a song fic and oneshot. The song is "Livin' Our Love Song" by Jason Michael Carroll. I hope you like it, and please review. **


End file.
